teamcraftedfandomcom-20200213-history
TBNRfrags
P'reston Blaine Arsement', known on YouTube as TBNRfrags '''or '''PrestonPlayz, is a 21 year old American game commentator who mainly uploads Minecraft videos. He is a member of the Pack. His skin is a lava mob wearing a tuxedo. Preston, Mat, Mitch, Jerome, Vikk, Lachlan, and Rob are his best friends. They are all part of a group called The Pack (with an exception of Mat). His content is mainly parkour maps and exotic minigames with his friends. Preston calls his subscribers Cacti because he is in love with cacti everywhere. Preston is one of the five hosts of a new smp (survival multiplayer) called How To Minecraft. The series is inspired by the other popular smp's (Mianite, Cube, MindCrack ext) and will feature many popular MC youtubers. While it is inspired by the other smps, the series will be unique in the fact that viewer interaction will be key. Livestreams should become daily/weekly and there will be many ways the viewers can help create the lore behind it. The server features so far the following players. Mitch (Bajan Canadian)-Host Robert (Woofless)-Host Preston (TBNRFrags/PrestonPlayz)-Host Lachlan (CraftBattleDuty)-Host Vik (Vikstar123HD)-Host Ryan and Scott (LittleLizardGaming) Ryan (xrpmx13) Tyler (LogDotZip) ALi A (More Ali A) Mat (Nooch) Jerome (JeromeASF) Choco (Choco The Chocobo) Brandon (PeteZahHutt) Kenny (KenworthGaming) The following people have a high chance of joining, or have said they would love to join an smp. AshleyMarieeGaming, AtlanticCraft, MinecraftUniverse, FamousFilms, SSundee, JAYG3R, NoahCraftFTW, and MineCraftFinest. Note these are ones who are not on the server yet, but may be invited as time goes on. As mentioned by a few of the How to Minecrafters, ChocotheChocobo (or KwehCraft) will be joining the smp after phase 2 begins. Preston has a girlfriend named Sara who was born and lived in British Columbia Canada, she's 18 years old. For about a year Preston lived in Washington State so he can be closer to her. During the Summer, Preston and Sara decided to move back to Texas so they can be closer to Preston's family and during the month of August they moved to their new condo. In Febudary of 2015 Preston and Sara broke up. Preston has been in the works of a Draw My Life video as confirmed by this tweet. The video was uploaded on Sunday, January 18, 2015. Catch Phrases that Preston Says! * NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! fudge dis *Little Lachy *Deez NUtz * Plebston * Well Fudge Me On A Stick! * Pleb * (A.K.A) T-boner *''You Cactus Boy'' *''Give me some backup sauce!'' *''It's okay, I'm a doctor!'' * Trust me i'm a doctor *''Bullshrimp '' *''Fudge You!'' *''Hot and Spicy! '' *''Hey there Cutie Pie'' *''Yeah he the boy!'' *''Grab the cacti! !!'' *''Slippery Salamander'' *''You're a Big Booty Judy And you suck'' *''Rub dem moist bagels on my nipples and then sick them'' *''PLZ!!!!'' *''Purrrrrrston!!!'' *''Hold MY D!!!'' *''Holy carp'' *Icky Vicky*Dat gummet! *Spank my booty and call me Judy! *Oh dayum girl... *I will murder you. * Got you sucker. * Kenesto! * MITCH!!!!!! * (AKA) Lava-P * Darude Sandstorm * RKO * R.I.P. * you're a filthy cactus! * Oppa * YOU PLEBLORDS!! * Plez I big fan * Mitch Time PlzCategory:Mom get the camera